Currently, test case management applications configured to manage testing processes for execution of applications suffers from many drawbacks. For example, at present, test case management applications, such as for example the Hewlett Packard™ (HP) Quality Center (QC) test case management tool, are lacking in facilitating test execution assignments that are capable of bulk assigning test cases to a predefined configuration setup which oftentimes presents problems due to the amount of resource time that may be needed to setup testing cycles.
For instance, on average 1,200-1,300 test cases may be assigned for a given test cycle that lasts on average 10 days. Currently, existing test case management applications lack a bulk assign feature for assigning multiple test cases for applications and as such may take twice as long (e.g., 8-10 days) as desired or necessary to complete all application testing assignments. The testing process typically involves a Test Lead to begin creating test assignments a week before the start of a next testing cycle. As such, in an instance in which there may be continuous test cycles occurring without a break, a Test Lead may not have sufficient time to complete assignments due to the inordinate amount of time needed for assigning the test cases which may cause the actual testing of the applications to start later than planned or desired.
In addition, at present, the interface in some test case management applications that allows a Test Lead to make assignments may pose usability problems by not providing full visibility of test case properties in a single easy to view screen. This may cause incompatible or missed assignments in which a test case assigned may not match an intended test strategy, which may result in unnecessary reconciliation of errors.
In view of the foregoing drawbacks, it may be beneficial to provide an efficient and reliable mechanism for bulk assigning tests for execution of applications.